<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Visions by Jaylynne124</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920363">Visions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylynne124/pseuds/Jaylynne124'>Jaylynne124</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylynne124/pseuds/Jaylynne124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hordak has a dream after having his mind wiped by Horde Prime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Visions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You’re a defect, a mistake.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You truly think you are worthy to stand beside me, to be equal to me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You have become an abomination.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Bitter, sharp words made his body writhe, as he crouched in the dark void of his consciousness.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hordak?” A soft voice that sounded like music to his ears rang through his mind, his head darting rapidly to locate it’s source. A quick flicker of violet, a feeling of silky hair wrapping around his arms. A comfort. So odd, yet somehow familiar.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He awoke with a start, eyes flickering open. Other clones lay dormant in their flats. Same position, same cold, green eyes, unblinking. Same room, draped in clean white, that appeared grey under the dark sky that reflected little starlight through the window near the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">And for a moment, he wondered why it was this way. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">No. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">His neck twitched.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Why was he here?</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">No, surely this was where he belonged.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">But, who was she?</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Shutting his eyes tightly, he tried to think of his dream. There had been a girl, hadn’t there? </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">What had she called him?</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Flashes of violet. A feeling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Then nothing. He lay on his back, with his same cold, green eyes, unblinking, staring up at the identical pod above him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It had only been a dream, hadn’t it?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>